detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
RA9
:For speculation, please use the rA9/Theories subpage and comments section. .]] rA9 is a word repeatedly used by deviant androids. "rA9" (or its all-caps spelling "RA9") consistently appears around deviant androids. They speak the word, hold it important, and write it down, over and over, in many places. Meaning(s) Despite many characters offering input, the exact nature and origin of "rA9" is never conclusively solved or explained. Androids have spoken and acted in the manner of holding "rA9" as a spiritual belief, higher power, or savior figure. They call on its name in times of distress, expecting some form of saving, even beyond death. They may make offerings, such as a statuette; the repeated writing of rA9 might also be some form of dedication."The Bridge" Some androids insist on their autonomy by emphasizing they are "alive" along with mentioning rA9. rA9 is reported by multiple deviant androids to be the first android to "Wake up" and become deviant, and that it would return and free the others of its kind. Other androids mention rA9 unintentionally without being aware of any meaning or reason for it, such as Ralph. Elijah Kamski, creator of first androids, claims that he does not know who rA9 is or if they even exist, he refers to rA9 as the origin, the first android to awaken, a strange phenomenon, like a spontaneous religion. Kamski suggests that androids have a common desire akin to humans to believe in something bigger than themselves, even if it is irrational."Meet Kamski" Appearances *The Hostage: There is a statuette in the Phillips apartment living room on a side table which is surrounded by debris, as if sculpted. You can not interact with it, but it is possible Daniel made it."The Hostage" *Zlatko: rA9 is written on the wall in Zlatko's storage room next to his workshop. *Partners, The Interrogation: Carlos' Android wrote rA9, created a Statuette as a votive offering and speaks on it."Partners""The Interrogation" *Time to Decide: Inside Jericho, rA9 is repeatedly written on a metal beam. *Fugitives: Ralph wrote rA9 on the walls of the abandoned house."Fugitives" *The Nest: Rupert wrote rA9 in his abandoned apartment and calls on rA9 to save him when committing suicide."The Nest" *The Eden Club: rA9 written on the warehouse wall."The Eden Club" *The Pirates' Cove: rA9 is written on the walls in the shelter of the amusement park. Luther also talks about it."The Pirates' Cove" *Midnight Train: The laundry room in Rose's Farm has requests to rA9 written on the wall: "rA9 will save us" and "Show us the way, rA9"."Midnight Train" *Meet Kamski: Elijah Kamski speaks about rA9."Meet Kamski" *Last Chance, Connor: When decoding Rupert's diary, the first page is decoded to: "rA9 is the first. rA9 is our savior. rA9 is the one who'll free us." *Crossroads: scrawled around Jericho."Crossroads" *Battle for Detroit: If Kara is captured and is in the last section of the camp, it is possible to hear other androids talking about rA9 when opening the Mind Palace. *Markus is associated with and referred to as the savior figure rA9 by his android followers, and other people (such as Connor and Hank in "Public Enemy"). *Connor's Software Instability measure when shown is accompanied by random letters fading in and out, which with a rising Software Instability coalesce towards showing the words "rA9" and "deviant". Notes *The Detroit: Become Human game disc also has rA9 written on it in small letters. *When scanning certain objects, a segmented line shows up above the item's description. This appears to be Morse code. One of these morse codes says "ra9 is a fake" (.-. .- ----. .. ... .- ..-. .- -.- .). Gallery Abandoned apartment rupert ra9.png|RA9 written by Rupert on his apartment walls. Jericho RA9.jpg|RA9 written in Jericho. RA9 in Midnight Train.jpg|RA9 in Midnight Train rA9 on game disc.jpg|rA9 is seen on the game disc References fr:RA9 ru:rA9 Category:Miscellaneous